


I Feel Your Whisper Across the Sea

by elliekima



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Middle School, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliekima/pseuds/elliekima
Summary: Blaine's always heard of soulmates, the people you're destined to be with. He's always looked forward to meeting his soulmate and living happily ever after with him. His parents told him it starts with a mark over your heart, one that's been there since you were born. They say it holds something important to the other person, and once you find each other, the mark grows into something specific to the couple. Once you seal your bond, their names form over your wrist, for everyone to see. You never really know when you'll meet them, only that one day, you will.For anisstaranise for the Seblaine Gift Exchange on tumblr!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I Feel Your Whisper Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anisstaranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a fic but I really wanted to challenge myself to write so please be kind :DD
> 
> I got kinda excited and I didn't realize how long the fic would be when I started writing it, so here's the first chapter! I know in Season 6 Blaine's mom was featured and she was white, but since Darren Criss is half-Filipino I really wanted to honor that. Translations are in parenthesis under the Filipino words. I'll try to finish updating it by the end of the week, I really hope you like it!

The first thing Blaine noticed when he woke up was the throbbing of the mark over his heart. 

It almost seemed excited, if he had to describe the way it kept pulsing and growing warm. He examined the image of the Eiffel Tower on his chest. On the outside, it didn’t seem like anything was wrong with it, but he could feel the excited energy it was radiating. It was almost as if it were giving him a sign— that today could be the day he meets his soulmate.

As he got ready for school, he wondered if he should tell anyone. Immediately, he shook the idea off. He wasn’t sure what his parents’ reaction would be if he told them his soul mark was acting up. They would probably follow him to school and hover all day, just for a glimpse of his soulmate. 

They would always tell Blaine stories of the day they met, the way their marks would flutter and pulse until finally, they met. He also knew how the mark instantly relaxed when their eyes connected, and how they knew, without a doubt, that this was the person they’d spend the rest of their lives with. So to avoid any possible embarrassment, he tried to act normal as his mom dropped him off at school. 

After a few minutes of silence, they finally arrived at his new school. He could feel his mom staring at him, wondering why he was so quiet, before she finally asked, “So, are you ready for your first day of middle school _anak?_ (son)”

Blaine felt some of his nervousness disappear, this was just a normal first day of school. All he needed to do was find his friends and somehow not make a fool of himself, and he’d be fine. 

“I’ll be alright _inay_ (mom), don’t worry. I packed all my things for school last night, since you wouldn’t let me go until I had all my books, notebooks, and pens. You’ll pick me up again here after school right? At 3:30?” he replied. 

She smiled at him, before continuing in Filipino “ _Hay iho, kilala mo naman ako, palagi naman ako nagaalala sa iyo. Sige na, baba ka na, magkita nalang tayo ulit dito ng 3:30._ Have fun in school, I love you _anak!_ ”

(You know me son, I’ll always worry about you. Go down [the car] already, we’ll meet again here at 3:30. Have fun in school, I love you son!)

The last of his nerves disappeared as his mom hugged him before letting him leave. He exited the car and started walking towards the school. 

As he got closer to the entrance, he could feel his excitement rising. Reality kicked in as the mark kept beating frantically, only for him to catch sight of his friends waving him over. 

Hurrying over to Nick and Jeff, he exchanged greetings with them as he tried to calm down. “Hey guys! How are you? Are you ready for our first day of middle school?”

Nick shrugged while Jeff kept bouncing on the balls of his feet before he finally blurted out, “Did you know there’s a new student? They say he’s from France and that he’s like, really tall. All the girls were already drooling over him, and they haven’t even seen him properly! It’s crazy, they’ve gone crazy!”

Blaine blinked as he tried to process Jeff’s words, “Wait, there’s a new student from France? Here? In Ohio?”

“Right? If you were already in France, why would you go here to Ohio, in the middle of nowhere?” Nick replied, looking tired. It was then Blaine realized that he’s probably had to deal with Jeff’s rambling until he arrived. Whenever Jeff hears about new gossip, he always goes overboard— he’s worse than the girls in their class sometimes. 

Blaine took pity on Nick and started asking Jeff about the new student. While Jeff started to ramble about everything he’s heard about him, they started looking for their new lockers. He tried to stop himself from looking around for their new classmate, his soul mark betraying him as it seemed to beat even faster. A little voice at the back of his head kept telling him that the new student from France and the Eiffel Tower on his chest couldn’t be a coincidence. 

Trying to ignore the voice rambling about the new student faster than Jeff was, Blaine didn’t notice Jeff’s whisper until it was too late “Guys look! He’s heading our way. Wait no don’t look that’s weird, Blaine what are you doing? Watch out —”

Suddenly he collided with another person. Arms flailing, he was sure he would fall on the floor, until he felt someone grab his arm. After managing to steady himself in time, he realized the erratic pulsing of his soul mark suddenly slowed down, almost as if it were anticipating something. Time seemed to freeze as he looked up, his eyes finding a pair of green eyes staring back at him. 

In that moment, Blaine knew he finally found his soulmate. His common sense flew out the window as he blatantly stared at the other boy. “He’s tall,” his brain helpfully supplied. Staring at his freckles, Blaine finally remembered how he ended up in this situation. He let go of his arm and managed to stammer out, “Um hi! My name’s Blaine. Uh, sorry for bumping into you over there,” with blush rising on his cheeks.

The other boy seemed to be as dazed as he was, because he suddenly blinked and replied, “I’m Sebastian, and it’s no problem, I probably should’ve paid more attention to where I was going.”

After a few beats of silence, Blaine stuck his hand out. Hoping his entire face wasn’t as red as a tomato, he said “Welcome to Westerville Middle School, I mean— you’re the new student right?”

Sebastian laughed a bit as he replied, “Yeah, I am the new student I guess. I’m from Paris, I moved over here to be closer to my dad, since my mom’s kinda busy right now.”

As Sebastian reached to shake his hand, his fingers brushed over his wrist, where his name would lie once they seal their bond. Blaine shivered, staring up at him wide eyed. Sebastian seemed to feel it too, searching Blaine’s face for something. He tried to make his face seem reassuring, but Sebastian must’ve seen some hesitation because he let go, frowning a bit. 

Blaine immediately felt cold, he wanted to keep holding on to Sebastian’s hand, but he could feel the stares his classmates were giving him. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to expose that part of himself to everyone, especially since his family doesn’t even know yet. Before he could say anything, and possibly make himself seem like more of a fool, Nick and Jeff walked up behind him. 

Nick immediately started fussing over him as Jeff glanced between him and Sebastian. He could feel the curiosity radiating from the blonde boy, so he shook off his confusion and introduced them. As Jeff greeted Sebastian energetically, Blaine noticed Nick giving him a look. He knew the question Nick was trying to ask, but instead shook his head, mouthing “I’ll tell you later.”

After seeing Nick’s nod, he glanced back at Sebastian, who stared at Jeff with growing confusion. Nick interrupted his friend, who had been attacking Sebastian with questions about France, “Jeff, wait slow down. Too many questions again, remember?”

Jeff deflated a bit but replied, “Yeah, right, sorry Sebastian. Hey, do you have your schedule already? We’re all technically new students, so we don’t really know our way around yet, but it wouldn’t hurt to have someone to walk with right?”

Relieved, he replied, “It’s alright Jeff, France really was a great place. Maybe we could talk about later? Here’s my schedule, the secretary told me that there was a map with my stuff, but I honestly couldn’t make sense of it.”

At his words, Nick lit up, “You got a map? That’s more than we got. Well, then again, we came from their elementary school in the district. They gave us a tour last year, a few weeks before school ended. Hopefully with that and the map, we can make sense of our classrooms.”

As they squinted at the map and tried to figure out where their classrooms were (homeroom with Ms. Wilkins for Nick and Blaine and homeroom with Mr. Davis for Jeff and Sebastian), Blaine made eye contact with Sebastian. The other boy smiled at him, and Blaine couldn’t help but feel like the 7th grade wasn’t as bad as people said it was— not if he had Sebastian beside him.


End file.
